Bowling's Pokemon Survivor 1: Viridian Forest
Pokemon Survivor: Viridian Forest is the first season of Bowling4fun's group game series , beginning November 23rd, 2012. This season will featured 18 castaways and the Exile Island twist from the show Survivor. It lasted 25 days. Season Summary This season 18 Pokemon were dropped off into the Viridian Forest to compete to become the first Pokemon Sole Survivor. They were divided into two tribes of nine, Brock and Misty tribes. It was then revealed that Exile Island was in play. On the Brock tribe, mant small alliances were formed, such as a Water alliance and a Psychic alliance, but a majority alliance of Starmie, Bidoof, Gardevoir, Vileplume, and Squirtle was formed and booted Glaceon, who did not show up for the challenge. The Smoochum and Abra duo was blindsided, as they wanted to send Pikachu home, but got their wish next tribal council. Misty won the first two challenges, but Alakazam was evacuated. Lucario held a great position on the tribe, having alliances with almost anyone. Misty tribe finally lost their first challenge and sent inactive Umbreon home. Brock was finally tied with Misty when it was revealed both tribes would head to tribal council. Squirtle won immunity on Brock, and weak Smoochum was sent packing, while Lucario won on Misty. Zoroark played its HII but didn't need it as inactive Diglett was voted out. However, Diglett accused a few members of its tribe of being in an alliance, making that the most dramatic tribal council yet. The Brock tribe lost the next immunity challenge and headed back to tribal council. Abra was the clear outsider, but when Gardevoir turned on its alliance to vote out Bidoof, and Bidoof didn't vote on time, it was sent into a tie between Abra and Bidoof. Abra, however, was voted out in the re-vote. Brock knew that the final eleven challenge was do or die time, but ultimately got sent to tribal council, only winning one challenge during tribal phase. Gardevoir was voted out unanimously. It was revealed that the final ten was the merge, which was great for Misty, but not for Brock as they were down 6-4. Many members of Brock tribe did not like Lucarios personality and voted it out at that tribal. Starmie pulled out it's HII and used it on itself. But in a surprise vote, it wasn't needed as Ditto flipped over to the Brock tribe and another Misty member voted out Lucario too, sending Lucario, a Misty member, out of the game. The members of Misty were in shock. Next tribal was just as shocking, as a majority of the tribe voted out another Misty member, Mudkip, to become the first jury member. Brock was once again tied in numbers, and seemed to be in the majority with a flipped Misty member. But Ditto flipped back to Misty and at the next tribal council, the votes were tied 4-4. In the tie breaker, Ninetails got one former Brock member to flip on Squirtle, sending it to Ponderosa. At the final seven tribal council, Ninetales created a new alliance of four was made, which was a cross tribal alliance and the alliance decided to fake the leader as Zoroark, even though it was really Ninetales. Vileplume was voted out as it was a huge threat and the cross-tribe alliance took all the power. Ditto felt like it was the perfect goat to take to the finals, but was blindsided when three of the four alliance voted it out. Ambipom was the only Pokemon not in the alliance. Whille the alliance voted it out, it whipped out its HII and in a shocking blindside, Bidoof was eliminated. At the final 4, Ambipom was next to go, but after an immunity win, Starmie and Ninetails decided that Zoroark was too big of a threat and took it out at tribal council. It was Ambipom vs. Ninetails and Starmie, so when Starmie won the final immunity challenge, Ambipom became the final jury member. At final tribal council, both jury members were criticized for their gameplay, as many believed Ninetails hid behind others and wasn't good at challenges, while Starmie was criticized for not keeping original Brock together. Due to jury member Mudkip not voting in time, it caused a tie and both Ninetails and Starmie were the Survivors. Contestants *Since Starmie used its HII, 3 votes count against it do not count. **Since Ambipom used its HII, 4 votes count against it do not count. The Game Voting History Jury Vote Notes: Since Mudkip was not present over an extent of time the two finalists had a choice to either face off in a challenge to decide the winner or to both be to be the sole survivor, in the end, they both agreed to being together the sole survivors. Twist Exile Island - Before the challenge, a question will be posted. The first person from each tribe to answer the question will get to send someone from their own tribe to Exile Island. The sender will not be known publicly. Returning Contestants *Ambipom (cheese98) was one of the first Pokemon to return compete in Pokemon Survivor: Steam Cave, where he placed 4th out of 18 castaways. *Glaceon (coltsfan867), Pikachu (DrPepsi), Umbreon (JoshJosh123), Diglett (nick9811) and Squirtle (00northrup) returned to compete in Pokemon Survivor: Desert Resort - Second Chances, where they placed 11th, 5th, 15th, 20th and 3rd out of 20 castaways respectively. *Bidoof (levonini) returned to compete in Pokemon Survivor: Whirl Islands, where he placed 11th out of 16 castaways. *Squirtle (00northrup), Ambipom (cheese98), Starmie (stoopkid95) and Ninetales (Missalice3) returned to compete in Pokemon Survivor: All Stars, where they placed 10th, 16th, 17th and 8th out of 18 castaways respectively. Category:Bowling4fun's Pokemon Survivor